


Steve Rogers, Sex Troll

by GhostCrumpet



Series: Victory Girl [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, pets!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCrumpet/pseuds/GhostCrumpet
Summary: Set in the Victory Girl-verse, Bucky and Darcy are enjoying some alone time and Steve can't help but use a third party to interrupt.





	

“Y’know I was starting to think I wasn’t gonna get a moment with you alone,” Bucky said, trailing his fingers along Darcy’s spine. She made a dreamy noise in response and lifted her head off his pillow to look back at where he was kneeling on the camp bed beside her hip. This was her favourite part of it, the  _ job _ , as it were. Sure the sex was awesome, having had sex for the first time ever and finally knowing which way a man was up was pretty neat… but it was the after-times she liked best. Especially with Bucky. His hair would fall in his eyes, and he’d get all sleepy-smiley, and his hands would be warm all over her skin.

It was like he wanted to keep her, which made her feel all sorts of mixed up in her belly.

She stretched out as his touches became more exploratory, curving over her thighs, skating across the line where her breasts pressed into the thin mattress beneath her.

“You boys keep me busy,” she said with a lazy shrug of her shoulder. Bucky chuckled and then moved over her, covering her body with his own bare form. She wriggled her thighs apart, sighing at the comforting, now familiar feel, of him settling on top of her. His mouth found the top of her spine, the brush of his lips over her skin making her shiver.

“Not busy now, are you?” he murmured into her back, with a roll of his hips that had his cock, hard again, slipping through her folds from behind.

Darcy bit her lower lip and then buried her face in the pillow, her fingers curling around the edges of it to muffle the small, needy sound she made in response. Bucky’s mouth lifted off her shoulder and his tongue flicked out over the edge of her ear. He slid his hands underneath her thighs and spread them further as he rocked into her, causing a slow, sweet burn that was just becoming perfectly familiar to her.

“I asked,” his words were lazy, low, “you busy now, Doll?” He thrust into her, his fingers digging into the muscle of her thighs just so, and she cried out, arching her back. He breathed hard into the back of her neck as he held onto her and fucked her slowly, drawing out of her so tentatively that she was near begging in minutes. Then he kissed her ear and started telling her all the dirty things he wanted to do to her, and she whimpered, clawing at the pillow as his thrusts chased the breath from her lungs.

Her pleasure was starting to circle around, spiral inside of her, when she heard a sputtering laughter outside of her tent, and a scrabbling noise at the fabric door-flap.

“Jesus,” Bucky stilled over top of her, reaching for where his pistol sat on the side-table, still hard inside of her. She squirmed and then shrieked when the tent-flap blew open, and the large retriever they used on missions bolted in and jumped up onto the bed. “Duke, down,” Bucky growled, but the dog just proceeded to step all over Darcy and lick Bucky’s face, a trick that Steve had been teaching it over the last week.

Outside of the tent, there was another burst of hysterical, male, laughter. Duke settled down beside Darcy, who felt like her face had gone so red it would probably stay that way, and whined softly.

“Uh,” Bucky said, clearly uncertain if he should  _ continue _ or… get the dog out of the tent.

“Rogers,” Darcy yelled, pushing herself up. Bucky made a strangled noise as he slipped from her body. Darcy wrapped herself up in her robe and burst out of the tent, glaring at the butts of the other Commandos as they disappeared into the night. Only Steve was left standing there, scratching the back of his head, looking sheepish.

“Uh, hey Darce,” Steve said, and then shuffled his feet. Darcy growled.

“Call the dog,” she snapped, and then turned, storming back into her tent to where Bucky, and at least two orgasms, waited for her.


End file.
